


A Bit of Distraction

by skytramp



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Whitestone Arc pre leaving Emon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: There was hardly a knocking, or perhaps it was just the click of the lock, that Percy noticed before the workshop door swung open and the pepperbox was aimed and cocked at the dark figure in the doorframe.“Now is that anyway to treat a friend?” Vax said.





	A Bit of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere in ep25 or 26. For Ezra.

It was late but Percy hardly noted the hour as he awoke from the third unintended nap of the evening. He adjusted his spectacles and stared, unthinking, at the mangled remnants of his last failed tinkering attempt where they sat upon his workbench. He should sleep, perhaps, but he knew that were he to reach his bedchamber, remove the armor of both clothing and the air of aristocracy that kept him safe, the spectres of the Briarwoods would not hesitate to pay him a visit.

This was not new, of course, as vestiges of the couple had rarely left his dreams over the previous four years, but with the events of the previous night, (or perhaps it was two nights past?) the images of Silas and Delilah were too fresh, and the bleeding wounds they'd left in his body and mind alike, weren't nearly stitched closed.

At the thought of wounds and blood Percy pulled the pepperbox from the holster where he always wore it and set it gently upon the table. He pushed away the crumpled metal and leather of his last project, and sat his hands like two great parentheses, resting on either side of the firearm. It was clean, of course, as cleaning it had been Percy's first task upon returning to Greyskull Keep following the fiasco of a feast at the palace, but he grabbed a polishing cloth all the same, rubbing small circles of oil over the curving metal of the six-shooter’s barrel.

There was hardly a knocking, or perhaps it was just the click of the lock, that Percy noticed before the workshop door swung open and the pepperbox was aimed and cocked at the dark figure in the door frame.

“Now is _that_ anyway to treat a friend?” Vax said smoothly, not even slightly rattled at the sight of the weapon trained on him. He entered the room and shut the door with a silent click before Percy had the wherewithal to lower the gun. Pepperbox clattered to the workbench, as Percy's hands had shaken slightly when he had lowered it.

“I rather see you as an uninvited guest, at the moment.” He replied, straightening his vest and sitting more straight in his chair. Something about Vax looming in the half darkness near the door rattled him, he felt as if he were prey being hunted.

Vax only laughed in response, an attempt at lightheartedness that was thoroughly spoiled by the sharp intake of breath and the hand he put to his recently wounded chest in pain. Percy seemed to remember a cleric tending to Vax after the battle, though perhaps they were somewhat more preoccupied with staving off the threat of vampirism than ceasing his pain.

“Uninvited or no, I needed some company.” Vax finally said, stepping forward into the room until he could lean against a table, “And, it seems we're the only two awake in the whole of the keep.”

Percy thought Vax looked something like a large bird, perched so against the backdrop of the darkened room in candlelight. He also knew a weak excuse when he heard one. “I'm not going to do anything stupid, you know.” Percy paused, and willed his eyes to not stray from the pepperbox on the table, to not look towards the door and presumably the Briarwood prisoner they held in their cell. “I don't require supervision.”

Perhaps there was more vitriol in his words than he had intended, because Vax stood up straight in reaction. The motion made considerably more noise than Vax had made all evening as a dagger sheath clattered into the edge of the wooden table with a thunk. “I didn't think to supervise you.” His voice was stern, slow. “I thought we could talk. You're not the only one with demons they wish to hide from occasionally.”

Percy opened his mouth to respond when Vax interrupted with a sharp laugh.

“I know, I know, you're _not_ hiding, and you don't wish to talk, and perhaps you'd like me to take my well proportioned backside and march back upstairs and leave you to your brooding. But I don't think I'll do that.” He came forward then, approaching quickly to the point that Percy rose from his chair in reaction, uncomfortable with their differences in stature.

“Perhaps we should both sleep.” Percy hedged, avoiding the eye contact Vax so clearly sought. It was as if Percy could feel the eyes boring into him.

“You're part of this team, you know. And we all must help each other when they need it.” Vax was closing in now, and stood at the corner of the workbench, almost chest to shoulder, where Percy faced the plain stone wall his workbench sat against.

“I appreciate all your help, though I still feel I must apologize for this mess I've put you all in.” Percy said the line with an audible air of detachment. Though honest with his sentiment, he was uncomfortable with the closeness of Vax’s body, with the unclear but visceral intent in his eyes.

“Oh come off it,” Vax groaned, clapping a hand to Percy's shoulder that startled him back into his chair. “I'm not here for your apologies. I rather thought you could use some fun, and perhaps a stronger distraction than your toys can provide.” It seemed to Percy that Vax looked now taller than before as his image bled into the shadowy ceiling where Percy looked up at him.

“I'm not sure what you had in mind. I'm not precisely of a mood to gallivant around Emon at present.”

Vax smiled with perhaps too much teeth as he stepped between Percy and his workbench, causing Percy to push back the chair to avoid collision.

“Neither am I.” Vax sunk to his knees, too smoothly to be anything but practiced, and settled one hand on either of Percy's knees.

Percy did not speak. He was not quite sure he would have the capacity had he tried. The sudden turn of mood had set his head spinning and his lungs felt like they were aflame from lack of breath.

“Oh how your knees are shaking.” Vax laughed, but not cruelly, and the casual nature of the ribbing teased Percy into taking an overdue breath.

“I… find I'm rather surprised.” Percy said, unsure what to say next. He felt as if he was crossing a frozen lake, tossing stones to test if the ice would hold his weight, knowing the stones made no difference at all. He hoped not to sink.

“Surprised at me, then? You're not, I mean, I've taken a liberty in assuming you have an interest, or simply are not averse to… Well, men, I mean.”

Percy shook his head in such a way he wasn't sure if it was a shiver or an answer to Vax’s question, though it seemed the latter was interpreted as Vax’s hands moved slowly up Percy's thighs.

“You have done this before, haven't you? A toss off between friends, I mean. I haven't heard stories of you with any of the rest, but we all know you're much better with secrets than most.”

When Percy didn't answer Vax must have noticed a change in his posture, or perhaps felt the tense of the muscles under his fingertips where they slid even higher towards the tops of Percy's thighs.

“No?” Vax said, an unfair amount of amusement in his voice, “Not with us, but, you don't mean never?”

Percy cleared his throat and took a breath as if preparing to address a crowd, but instead looked down at the (rather handsome, he now let himself notice) man between his knees. “A gentlemen is expected to show restraint… Then after, well, there hasn't been much time, has there? We _are_ , um, busy.”

“Why Percival, I'm honored.” Vax replied with a laugh and sat up straighter upon his knees. He stretched his arms quickly towards Percy's belt buckle and loosened the complicated mess of buckles and holsters with a unnatural practiced ease. “You do wish to let me do this for you, then, correct? I don't want it said I took anything you didn't wish to offer.”

“I, um,” Percy stumbled and nearly jumped out of his skin when his loosened belt holsters fell back against the seat of the chair. “If you wish.”

With Percy's acquiescence Vax’s nimble fingers made quick work of remaining belts and harnesses for various weapons and all too quickly was he prizing his fingers at the edge of Percy's hips, encouraging he lift himself to allow his trousers to be removed. Percy did so, and marveled at the reveal of his own pale thighs, cold against the chair beneath him. Vax only brought the trousers to just below the knees before putting his hands back onto Percy's thighs, this time offering a squeeze, as if assessing the muscle for weaknesses, searching for a trap hidden in his flesh. The stark contrast of Vax’s weathered fingers, brown and cracked and scarred with use, as they lightly trailed over top and sides of Percy's lean unmarked thighs, struck Percy funny, and he laughed with what he hoped would be a nonchalance but was more of a nervous giggle. Percy's own hands gripped tight the edge of his chair, as he was unsure what he should be doing.

He was still in his underpants, and of course his shirt was untouched, but he found his state of undress mattered little, as he felt himself straining against the wrapping of his underclothes. He didn't know he would be so reactive to Vax, to these clearly practiced hands and his idiotic pleased smirk, but something about it was unsurprising.

“I see someone's ready.” Vax said quietly, sounding pleased with himself, as he encouraged Percy to lift his hips again and slid the last remnants of fabric from his lower half down below his knees. Vax also moved in, pulling Percy forward to the edge of the chair so he had to steady himself by holding the edge of the workbench Vax was nearly underneath. “Now close your eyes, Percival. I can be anyone you imagine me to be for the next few moments. You'll find me quite too occupied to ruin the illusion by speaking.”

Before Percy had the time to react he felt the warm touch of Vax’s hands and mouth around his cock. He wasn't yet fully erect, but that changed quickly with the skilled movements of Vax’s hand, lubricated by saliva, and the wet sliding of his mouth. He didn't close his eyes, as instructed, because he could not even imagine a vision more striking than Vax’s hair coming loose and falling over his shoulder, brushing Percy's own thigh and the curled shadows of Vax’s eyelashes dark upon his cheeks where his eyes were closed in pure focus on the maneuvering of his mouth. It wasn't as if Percy couldn't imagine other people in this scenario. He was an adult man, an adult man with the vision and imagination to invent countless items, and not wholly ignorant to sexuality, but he found himself entirely unwilling to try as he watched Vax move over him and gripped the workbench tight.

Vax’s right hand switched from stroking the remaining shaft to cradle Percy's balls, gently rolling them within their sack between his fingers as his mouth moved ever faster and deeper. Percy held the workbench even tighter, but as he saw another few strands of Vax’s dark hair fall against his thigh he shuddered and, almost without thought, caught the hair near Vax’s left temple and pushed it back behind his pointed ear, letting his fingers run through it and sliding his fingertips across Vax’s scalp.

At this Vax groaned, and the series of vibrations sent Percy into a whimper of his own, biting his lip and squeezing the remaining strands of Vax’s hair between he fingers. Vax opened his eyes and looked up, Percy's cock deep in his mouth and the wet look of coming tears at the edges of his eyes. The eye contact was perhaps seconds, but Percy felt every millisecond as if it were days, and at the almost imperceptible nod of Vax’s head, Percy slid his fingers through Vax’s hair again, this time squeezing with a handful, and pulled gently as Vax groaned again and sucked his cheeks in tight.

The heat rose in him quickly with Vax’s renewed vigor. He felt himself nearing release as one of Vax’s hands dug half crescent fingernail marks into the top of his thighs and his own hands, both of them now, ran continuous circuits through Vax’s hair. He paused only long enough to squeeze and hold the hair, as if holding Vax’s mouth from his destination, causing Vax to pull his own hair in pursuit of his goal. His whimpers had risen to moans, and alongside Vax’s frequent stifled groans their sounds mingled in the space so that Percy could hardly decipher the differences. His hips moved more quickly, in sharp, unintentional, jerking motions that almost choked Vax a number of times and caused a few tears to drop from his eyes.

When he came, at last, he was quite silent. He bucked his hips so that his cock, lodged thoroughly in Vax’s mouth, caused a gag so substantial Vax pulled off, taking the shot of Percy's sperm across the lips and cheek in weak splattering spurts. Vax smiled and wiped his face with a hand.

His face was wrecked with exertion. His eyes were wet and glassy, the edges of his mouth red and damp, and with the effects Percy's fingers had in loosening and knotting his hair it stuck out from behind his ears in something of a cloud. “I rather enjoyed that, didn't you?” Vax asked, clearing his throat.

Percy was unsure what to say, but he knew his answer, and simply offered a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any messiness or mistakes. This is the first thing I've written since January and the first smut i've written in literal years, as shown by my AO3 activity. Also I wrote it in 2.5hrs on my phone while laying in bed lmao


End file.
